


Just Breath

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up from a nightmare with a panic attack, Derek helps him get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breath

A way of fear rushed over him. Stiles shot straight up in bed; the dream that he’d woken from still lingering in the back of his mind.

His pulse was pounding loudly in his ears, and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying unsuccessfully to drown out the sound. His arm came up and he rubbed harshly at his sternum, trying to relieve the pain that was building up there.

 

He feels sick; before he closed his eyes the room spun like it had the one and only time he’d rode the tilt-a-whirl at the fair with Scott when they’d been 12, and he’d pretty sure that if he moves, even the slightest bit, that he’ll throw up all over his lap. The hand that’s clutching his chest is trembling

 

He feels his bedmate stir beside him. “Stiles?”

 

He can’t respond. His breathing is harsh and fast and he knows he needs to calm down. That whatever triggered this isn’t really there, but it’s like his brain is disconnected from the rest of his body because it’s not responding. He’s crying now. His eyes are still tightly closed but he can feel the tears streaming down his face and the sobs that are welling up in him are just compounding his difficulty breathing. He feels like he’s suffocating.

Derek sits up and moves around Stiles’ back. He settles Stiles in the v of his legs and wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. “Shush,” he croons, his voice still sleep soft – something only Stiles gets to hear. Derek pulls his hand down from his chest and just squeezes it gently, taking big, deep breaths that Stiles can feel down to his bones.

 

He listens as Derek makes nonsense words in his ear, but there’s just something so comforting about that, that Stiles can’t help but feel his breathing deepen. His breaths match Derek’s until finally he feels the trembling in his limbs stop, and his pulse slow to normal.

 

They sit there, like that, for Stiles knows how long before he’s able to get break the silence. “Thank you, I don’t know where that ca…”

 

“Hush Stiles. It’s alright.” Derek presses a butterfly kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck.

 

Stiles shakes his head. “It’s not Derek. I’m sor…”

 

“Quiet,” Derek interrupts him again. “Come on, let’s lay down and try to get some more sleep.”

 

Stiles lets himself be pulled back down to the bed. Derek holds him close, their breathing still in sync, until he falls back asleep.


End file.
